


Tнe ĸιdѕ αre αlrιɢнт

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, More realtionship tags to be added later, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first one shot of a little series I plan to make where you get to have three ships! Hide x (kuro) Kaneki, Ayato x (shiro) Kaneki and Haise x Touka.<br/>See Human AU below </p><p> </p><p>This is a little Au where 3 versions of Kaneki are all brothers. Everyone is human too. Kuroneki is referred to as Kuro, while Shironeki is referred to as Shiro. Kuro, Shiro and Hide are all 17, Haise is 22, Touka is 21 and Ayato is 15. Kuro is dating Hide, Shiro is dating Ayato and Haise is dating Touka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot actually means a lot to me since its based of my own medical conditions and a surgery I go through almost every year. It's seen though mainly Ayato and Touka's perspective but other characters do pop in and everything is good.

"Why can't Shiro go with me? He's old enough right?" Ayato groaned out while he sunk into the couch of his shared apartment with his older sister Touka. Said woman sighed as she went through her draw in search of Ayato's medical records.

"No he isn't yet and besides, I'm your legal guardian. I'm taking you to get your surgery over and done with"

"Why are you my legal guardian?, you aren't my parent" he grumbled out and looked at her.

She sighs again "Because, legally you can't be on your own, you're not old enough. Our parents are gone, and I'm old enough to look after you until you're ready to look after yourself"

"But I'm ready to look after myself" he responded while sitting up and taking a cookie off the little plate on the coffee table.

"I just said you weren't old enough." She says as she finally finds the document and goes over to sit across from him, taking her own cookie to much on.

"Age has nothing to do with it, I can so look after myself and my medical shit"

"Okay then why do you have a surgery every year? Do you even know your own medical conditions?" She asks, knowing that he never payed attention when at the doctors.

"Gaaahhh I don't know, you and dad never told me. Neither did old man!" He exclaimed in annoyance to their previous parents and adoptive grandfather.

The siblings parents had been gone for a long while, their mother dying after Ayato was born and Touka was 6 at the time. When Touka was 14 and Ayato was 8, their father passed and they went to live in an orphanage. They stuck together like glue at that place, not in the physical sense but more if one were to be wanted the other would have to come. Two in one package, take both or get neither. This was difficult because no parent wanted both, so they stayed in that place for about two years until a kind old man looking for company adopted the both them. He ran a coffee shop which Touka managed to get a part time job at, Ayato helping out here and there but more keeping to himself.

Everything was comfortable with their new guardian, old man Yoshimura until sadly he passed away in a car accident when Touka was 18 and took legal custody over her brother so he didn't have to go to the orphanage again. She now owned the coffee shop since old man Yoshimora left it to them specifically since his own past family was long since passed, both his wife and child dying in the process of his own child's birth.

Touka threw the documents at him "Then learn, idiot. Put it simply, we need to check each year if you'll internally bleed by knocking you out, pumping you full of air and shoving a camera tube down your throat"

"What the actual fuck? Their gonna pump air into me? Why?"

"It opens up the pathways to where they wanna take pictures. Like in internal selfie or something" she responded and calmly ate her cookie.

Ayato groaned loudly at the whole thing. Sure he'd done this before many times but it was so annoying now since they had go take a 3 hour drive to the next city since the hospital in the city they lived in didn't have the right specialist for this type of surgery. This meant getting up at some ass crack of the morning, driving with no such food or drink for him to be allowed to have, then getting there, checking in and waiting for hours with kids running around til he actually went in to have the surgery. He would then wake up, throat hurting, feeling dizzy and sort of high in a way leading him to actual giggle or even almost smile on some occasions. Touka would always try and snap a photo of it when he did, mainly in the hopes of getting a good blackmail to use on him.

"Anyway, we have to pack tonight so stop complaining. I already gave you a months notice of this and told you last week, not my fault you forgot" Touka explained while getting the documents thrown back at her, which she neatly put them in the folder again.

"Can we just not go this year?" Ayato asked, taking another cookie since by 6 in the morning tomorrow he won't be allowed to eat, only being able to have water until 12.

"No, we're going. Haise and the twins have actually gone up too, Shiro convinced Haise to go up so he could see you of course. The three of them will be meeting us at the hotel, their in a different one tonight and yeah. Kay, so go pack your pj's and 2 days worth of clothes" she instructed with the wave of her hand. He grumbled and flipped her off as he went to his room.

"You better order pizza tonight!"

"Fine fine, moron"

"Bitch"

"Just go pack" Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The sun only just started to show it's self while the alarm went off, earning an annoyed groan from under the covers of the bed. A blue mop of messy bed head stuck out from the covers, Ayato slowly starting to wake fully as his arm tried to shut up the damn clock. He doesn't even remember setting it, Touka probably did it while he was playing ps4 last night.

Touka was already awake and eating her own breakfast, she was in for a long drive and needed food. She did make sure everything was cleaned up by the time Ayato actually rose from his bed. They shuffled into the car and started their journey.

Ayato mostly spent the time just zoning out and listening to music for the first hour, he'd set the seat back as far as it could go with a pillow tucked under his head. Touka drove to stop and get herself a car trip snack and cup of coffee, ignoring Ayato's complaints for food. He argued til he ended up taking a nap for the next hour and a half, blanket over his form since it was cold and rainy. 

She had to stop herself from drawing on his face and settled for stopping the car, snapping photos and sending them to Shiro.

Shiro's eyebrow rose when his phone vibrated, wiping off his greasy fingers on the napkin provided. He and his brothers were currently at McDonald's, Haise treating the both of them to easy meal. Shiro picked up the cellular device and nearly 'aww'd' at the sight of the picture.

Haise looked over at him, swallowing his burger bite."What is it?"

"Touka sent me photo's of Ayato napping in the car ride" he explained with a little smile as he thanked Touka via text and saved them.

Haise gave a little laugh "Ah that's Touka for you" he hummed and went back to his meal.

Kuro was just eating his big Mac and fries. Haise had also ordered a bic Mac and fries while Shiro just had chicken nuggets and fries. All brothers had Sprite as their drink choice for this meal.

Once Touka had responded back to Shiro's gratitude, she set back out in the rode and found it much easier to drive without Ayato whining for food and going death over his music. She dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out a simple caramel chocolate bar, tearing it open and eating it as she drove onwards into the city for the next half hour or so. 

Once near the hospital she reached over and shook him a little to wake him "Oi, moron. Get up we're almsot at the hospital"

"Hnnn..." He groaned and tried to turn in the seat but failed to do so and awoke from his slumber. "What..?"

"We're almost there, get your shit together" she hummed and drove into the parking lot, hoping a spot came easy. The teen groaned and grabbed the bag at his feet, making sure he had everything he needed, phone, headphones, Psp with multiple games, drawing book with pencils (he was actually quite good at drawing) and a change of clothing in case he needed to stay over night at the hospital.

"After this bullshit I want all the burgers" he stated with a nod.

"All the burgers?"

"Yes all"

"I told you to eat last night, I even got you pizza"

"It wasn't enough"

She sighed, putting the small car into park "just..just get out of the fucking car and let's get this over with" she spoke then proceeded to get out herself. Ayato was quick to follow and make Touka take his bag while he slid around on his heelys, he loved the things. He'd made it clear that he will wear them for a long as possible, which just meant until his feet grew out of them, but knowing him he'd get another pair. "You are getting to old for those-"

"I do what I want-"

"You're being more of a brat than usual today" he just flipped her off, not wanting to start a swear off since this was a children's hospital. Little kids everywhere once they got inside, bright coloured walls and parents all with coffee. He hated it. She took notice with a snort and led him off to the day surgery where they started to painfully annoying process of getting him checked, stepping on his foot under the desk when he made a few rude comments.

All checked in now came the worst part, waiting, just waiting. Ayato was stuck with his sister, 1 girl who kept looking at him, the girls older brother not by much and 3 little kids. The first little kid was rather quiet, just happily playing the provided toys by the hospital. The second child was asleep, probably a good thing. While the third child was having a fit, complaining about being hungry and wanting to go home. Ah how many times does he remember doing things like that?.

Ayato was more annoyed by the girl around his age who would not stop staring at him. Perhaps she found him attractive, in his mind he was rather for his age, his boyfriend pointing that out on numerous occasions. But he didn't like it, so he looked at her with a little of a warning glare and she just looked away. Message received. Back off.

After an hour a half of drawing, listing to music and having a small conversation to Shiro about how much he just wanted to cuddle him right now, his name was called by the nurse. However this was only part one, answer questions, get tagged and do his height, weight and blood pressure measurements. He'd grown taller since last measured up, and he'd gotten thinner, Touka didn't seem to like that and took a mental note to get him to eat more. She made him pay attention to her as she answered the nurses questions "...no he wasn't allergic to anything, yes he'd done this before many times too and also yes it's good to drip a bag of glucose before he wakes up or he'll be even more pissy than normal" Touka explained. "He needs his sugar"

"Yeah but I don't get to eat it-"

"You will get food /after/ your surgery. Just wait!" Touka huffed out to him, giving him a stern glare he shrugged. The nurse nodded, taking in the information and writing down specified preferences that Touka had stated before. She then took Ayato's hands and applied a think layer of cream to the backs of them, sticking a special layer of plastic over them to keep the cream in place. It's job was to numb the nerves so when the needle went in he wouldn't feel a thing.

Then of course came, more waiting. Oh joy.

Finally after another 40 minutes, the doctor came. Had a small chat about the whole thing and Ayato was being led to room for him to be put to sleep.

This is where Touka knew things would get tricky, she knew Ayato wasn't scared of anything to do with the surgery apart from being put to sleep. He wasn't fond of the idea of just being made defenceless, sure he'd gotten better from back when he was little and he'd just scream and kick while being put under the gas. Now it was a more subtle fear, tensing up a little while he was climbing onto the bed but Touka made sure to keep close watch still.

She stood at the end of the bed, watching the doctors get the needle in before actually getting the drug. One was sizing up Ayato's face for oxygen mask, medium turns out.

"Now, Ayato-kun, we're gonna just slowly add the drug to your blood stream okay? Just try to relax, one of the nurses is coming over with a nice warm blanket for you" the man smiled while he connected the needle up to the little plastic tube and eased the drug into his form. "In a couple of minutes, you should start to feel tired but just relax"

Everything was going relatively well until he got his blanket, sure it was warm and soft. But the way the nurse slung it over his form, the way he was feeling tired and just the way he was starting to feel, defenseless. What really spiked him into a panic was watching the mask come down onto his face. He let out a muffled whine and started to squrim, making an attempt to get up.

"Whoa whoa whoa- hey, calm down. It's okay-" the doctor tried to assure but wasn't helping while the boy just squirmed, tiredly whining.

Touka sighed and started to run her fingers through his hair, soothing him into a relaxing state "After this, I'll buy you all the burgers, okay?" She mumbled softly while he gave a soft nod. She shushed him a little more, petting his hair til he fell asleep under the drugs affects.

Touka gave a little smile down to her soundlessly sleeping younger brother, head rolled onto side, oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breath for a little and eyes gently closed. She hated making him go through this but, it kept him alive and if they didn’t check every year or so, there was a risk of internal bleeding. That was a risk if the doctors didn’t check Ayato’s stomach and throat every year or two. The veins in his stomach/throat grew differently due to his liver, they could get to big and burst unless they pinched it and banded it down with special rubber bands. The rubber band would be in his gut, holding the vein down as it slowly dies and the rubber band would be naturally removed by his bodies system. It was a method that kept him living, which was enough for Touka.

“Alright, we’ll see you soon” The doctor said as nurses started to roll Ayato away into the surgery ward. Touka gave a little nod and went back to waiting room, looking at some of the children’s drawing on display. What made her snicker were a few of Ayato’s drawings ‘oh he had to be what? 6? 7? When he drew these’ Touka asked herself in her head and took photos of them. Collecting black mail on him was her style and was best so Ayato’s couldn’t deny drawing those, they were signed by him. A messy scribble of his name in the corner of the picture of the blue rabbit with red eyes, on carrot rocket ship of some sorts. She would certainly remember to keep these specially.

She sat down and jumped in surprise when her phone went off, not expecting it. ‘Haise :3’ the little contact name read and she answers happily. “Hello?”

“Hey~ How are you?”

“I’m fine. Ayato just went in so I have to wait for an hour or half, depends if theirs banding to do” she hummed.

“ah, I see. Well me and the twins have just been going around the shops wait- where’s Kuro-“ Haise wheezed into the phone for a moment and looked around, spotting his youngest brother “Oh cool- found him, we’re good” he sighed.

“Well done. Can’t keep an eye on your brothers” Touka teased.

“Excuse you, I clearly remember getting a rather panicked phone call from you when you lost Ayato on a camping trip. Only to discover that he’d just gone off to the bathroom” Haise pointed out.

“Oi- I’ll have you know. He was 12 and it was 11 o’clock at night, the old man was asleep and not waking up. Don’t think you can compare those two situations easily” Touka squinted even if Haise can't actually see her.

Haise chuckled “Alright, alright. Well, when you two are done there we’ll meet you at the hotel right? I can cover the cost of the rooms for now”

“Really? Cool, have Shiro and Ayato together, you and I and then Kuro can have his own room. That shouldn’t be too much for one night, especially for the cash you and I can pay you back for mine and Ayato's expenses" 

Haise smiles as he speaks into the phone "Sure~! Anyway, I better go- I can't see Shiro and I'll see you later okay? Love you bunny bunch~"

Touka couldn't help smile at her boyfriends stupid pun, "Alright, alright. Keep track of your siblings, love you too."

"Did you like my pun~ it was great"

"Bye" she says and hangs up, leaving Haise to pout and then set on actually keeping track of his brothers.

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket she continued to wait for another 40 minutes til she was allowed to see Ayato in recovery. The doctor explains that their were 3 veins that would need to be banded next year since they were to small at the moment. She sat next him and read over the files made of this surgery, looking at the pictures of his insides while Ayato slept off the sleeping drugs given to him til he started to wake.

"Hnng- Shiirrrooo" the boy whines and tries to adjust his eyes to light. "Hngg, I wantSheeeerruuuu. Where... Is Sheepoopp"

Touka had always been very conflicted on the fact she found it amusing when he wakes up, slightly high off the medication. "Just relax, you'll get to see Shiro later okay?"

"Nuuuu, I want sheerrooo now" he whines and tries to make grabby hands. He ends up snatching Touka's hand and trying to braid her fingers together while muttering stuff to himself about cuddling his boyfriend. Touka rolls her eyes and chucks his phone onto his stomach "Gaspuu" he mumbled and managed to take the phone, texting the wanted white haired male.

[Text: Sheeeiiiiiiiiioooooouuuu]

[Text: .... Ayato are you okay?]

[Text: I'm in Paris] he writes and giggles, looking at the paining of the ilfel tower that was in the room and actually thinking he was there.

Shrio snorts as he sits in the car, Haise was driving them around town. [Text: Babe, you're not in Paris]

[Text: SCREEDH I AM IF I WANT RO BE YE FOCK]

[Text: Babe calm down, have a nap]

[Text: I WILL NOT CAKM, NIT UNTIL YOU XOMES AND HUDDGLES ME]

[Text: Jesus Touka was right the stuff that shit does to you is intense]

[Text: My thraootttttt hurrrtsss and I want food, ALL THE BURGERS A L L OF THEM]

[Text: Babe. Listen]

[Text: Yes yes? My ball of snow haired sexy lumos]

Shiro was screen shooting everything in this conversation for his own means of entertainment.  
[Text: Go the fuck to sleep]

[Text: Q w Q ]

[Text: <3 ]

[Text: sobs 3 night butch]

Ayato dropped his phone and closed his eyes, falling back asleep for a much needed power nap.

When he woke up again, he wasn't high anymore and just thristy. Touka went and got him a little cup of apple juice with a straw, having to hold it for him since he was to lazy and lying down. He got another cup and then his ice block, the bed now propped up so he was sitting up and he'd soon be allowed to move into the other recovery room to get rid of the tube in his arm and go.

"I want my burgers" Ayato huffed and fiddles with the heart rate monitor on his finger.

"You will get your burgers, but first the nurses need to let you go" Touka rolls her eyes.

"I'm never gonna get these burgers at this rate" he groaned in complaint and Touka just twacked his arm.

After the joys of more waiting, the nurse came in and they moved to next room to have the needle tube removed from the back of his hand. He was sat in a arm chair, legs crossed and pillow on his lap as the pesky little thing was taken out. Now he was free to go home and when walking through the hospital, he made an attempt to snatch his sisters wallet since he spotted a small indoor food stand that was still open. She grumbles and gives him the money, he returning with two sugary cookies.

"Really? Cookies?"

"Yes, mine. No touch" he mumbled as he chews on one, the other in its little doggy bag and stuffed into his pocket. She shook her head with a small chuckle and went on into the car park, holding Ayato's so he couldn't easily use his heelys because he was a little wobbly as he walked.

Driving was good til they got stuck in heavy traffic, it was dark by now, they day ending as the sun had just gone down. The horrible traffic, the way it made them jerk to a stop and the two cookies, plus air in his stomach prompted Ayato to puke in one of the many vomit bags in the car. He felt like shit right now and just wanted to be at home.

Once getting to hotel they dumped the tag of liquid water and cookies, checked into the hotel and Ayato got sent up to his room to have a shower. Shiro had took one look at him and went to Touka, demanding answers on the condition of his boyfriend. She sighed and took out the prints the nurses had given her, explaining about how the surgery went while Kuro and Haise listened in too and just stood behind her.

"Poor Ayato-kun" Kuro mumbled.

"Technology these days, just look at that" Haise mused.

"You're not at that age yet, Haise" Touka looks up at him and playfully smacks his head. All 3 of them were in Haise's and Touka's room, it had been the chosen one for meeting in. "Also, Haise. We need to order food cause little shit will just complain and complain and complain" she huffs as said little shit had finished his shower, gotten dressed into a dragon onesie (Shiro got it for him as a joke and he's never worn it til now) cause Touka swapped out the other pjs he'd packed as a prank and waddled over to Shiro.

"Foooooddddddd" Ayato whined and leans on Shiro, the older male picking him up and settling Ayato into his lap.

Shiro looks at Haise expectantly, not having much money on his own person but knowing about the many of credit/debit cards Haise had access to. Let's just say Haise got a good pay for his own work in homicide investigation.

"alright, alright. Me Touka and Kuro are gonna go get food. Shiro, look after Ayato kay?" Haise smiles and ruffles both their heads of hair. Shiro nodded and pouted at the affectionate ruffle while Ayato groaned and bit Haise in a mix of annoyance and hunger. "Ay! Ow, don't bite me"

"Yeah, back off. That's my job" Touka grinned proudly, watching as Haise's cheeks grew pink and Kuro burst into laughter along with Shiro, Ayato was to tired to laugh.

"O-oi! T-t-ouka..- let's just go." Haise sighs and pouts at Touka as he walks out with her and Kuro. Shiro then gives his full attention to his exhausted boyfriend, cuddling him, giving him little kisses and making sure he doesn't fall asleep til they get back.

Once the three of them do, they all return to their own rooms. Kuro got a phone call from Hide who was away on a camping trip but managed to get single so the two of them could have a chat and exchange 'I love you's'.

Haise and Touka happily ate their food and talked about this and that, Haise retelling stories about work and the puns he'd made their while Touka just sighed and smiled.

Shiro and Ayato were eating and watching TV, Shiro leaning back on the head board of the bed with Ayato laying between his legs and eating the burgers he'd gone on about during the day.

Everything was just peaceful for everyone in their own little way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide’s lesson for today, don’t have sex at Haise’s place without guaranteed privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we learn that if I find writing HideKane hard, I throw Ayakane in too.   
> One day I will learn.

Kuro smiles happily as he preps for his and Hide's date, a game night at his place while Haise was off at work and Shiro was out to see a movie that Ayato had been going on about. Something from the marvel universe, he isn't quite sure.

He gets the bowl and fills it to the brim with honey soy chicken chips, one of his favourites and he plops one into his mouth. He was hosting today's date, choosing to just have fun at home since he didn't quite have the money to pay for anything special but he knew Hide didn't mind. He had chips, drinks and a packet of mixed lollies. He and Hide liked the simple stuff.

Speaking of the orange haired boy he'd just rode up to the front door and used the spare key to get in like he always did. Everyone knew where Haise kept the spare keys, Hide, Touka and even Ayato. The time the bluenette figured it out was the time he nearly gave Shiro a heart attack late at night, just spending the night with no permission at all while Touka freaked out in the morning since her little brother was gone. 

Hide grins as he slips off his shoes and tip toes in, trying to be as quiet as possible while Kuro sets the coffee table with their snacks. Every so slowly he sneaks up behind his raven haired boyfriend and rests his hands on his hips. Kuro screams in shock and whirls around, having to stop himself from smacking Hide in the face.

"Hide!! /god/, don't do that- You scared the life out of me!" The spooked male wheezes and Hide just wraps an arm around him with a laugh.

"Sorry Kuro~, I couldn't help myself ~" he laughs and nuzzles his boyfriends cheek with his nose before planting a few kisses there. Kuro giggles at the ticklish feel and smiles, he was really lucky to have Hide and glad that he was all his. Coming out to Hide about it wasn't as hard as planned and he was thankful for the help, even if it was from Ame. Oh how Shiro hated Ame, as well as Touka did. Ame wasn't necessarily welcome anymore, not for what he did. Touka beat him up for it, along with Shiro.

Kuro was drawn out of his thoughts by his very own first loves voice "What you thinking about? You looked deep in thought there for a moment" he asks in wonder.

"Ah, well at first I was going over how glad I was to have you and then I remembered who helped me to ask you out"

"Who?"

"Ame" Kuro hums.

".....?? Who's that?" Hide asks and pulls Kuro over to sit down on the couch, in his lap and with the bowl of chips.

"Long story"

"We've got plenty of time and you've made me curious and you can just sum it up of you want" Hide says and takes some chip, feeding Kuro for a moment before feeding himself.

"Okay" he mumbled while chewing a chip and swallowing. "So basically. Ame was Ayato's first boyfriend."

"What? No way, I thought Shiro was his first" Hide gasped out a little.

Kuro shook his head "Nope. But things didn't go well for Ayato. Ame pressured him into doing stupid things- yeah. Anyway, it’s not my story to tell” 

"That’s understandable. Where’s Ame now?”

"Last time I saw him, he was trying to get back together with Ayato. Haise didn't even let him see Ayato and Shiro and Touka went off with Ame to talk or something. I think he went away after that, I don’t know. I was with Ayato the whole time” he shrugs.

Hide cuddled Kuro close and kissed his cheek "Okay, at least he’s gone now. That’s good. Anyway, c’mere and let me kiss you” he grins and brings their lips together. 

Kuro returns the kiss, shifting in Hide's lap while his fingers ran through the soft orange locks. Hide's arms were snug around Kaneki's hips, smiling into the kiss he pulled away after a bit and pecked his boyfriends blushing cheeks. “You’re too cute for this world, your eyes, your lips, cheeks, everything. Too cute” Hide compliments, giving a small giggle.

Kuro looks at him, blinking innocently “But I share the same facial structure with Shiro, we’re twins after all.” 

Hide pouts at him, squinting his eyes a tiny bit “Kuro” he starts slowly.

“Yes?”

“You ruined the moment” 

“oh- I’m sorry!” Kuro apologies and peppers Hide’s cheeks in little kisses as an apology. Hide slowly grins and makes a choice in his head, he wanted Kuro. Right now, right there. He brings their lips together once again, squeezing Kuro’s hip gently to get him to squeak so he could slip his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Kuro gives a little whine, he hadn’t expected their date to take this sort of turn, even when it hadn’t even been 40 minutes yet. Oh well, they hadn’t done it in a while.

The pair soon found themselves with their shirts off, pants unbuttoned and unzipped, breathing uneven and little marks decorating Kuro’s pale skin. Hide sucks on the skin of Kuro’s upper hip, making another mark. He had a love for marking Kuro, but followed the others wishes of doing it in places that could be covered by clothes. Things get even more heated, Kuro’s moaning under him while Hide’s rubbing their lengths together and panting from the touch. 

Then Shiro walks in and freezes (the movie got cancelled so he and Ayato came home), so does Hide and just looks at him in horror. Kuro hasn’t noticed Shiro, too caught up in the contact between he and Hide, this was good. Hide gives Shiro a quick pleading look before kissing Kuro deeply to keep him distracted. 

Shiro swallows the lump in his throat and when Ayato pops up from just entering, he covers his eyes and mouth, dragging him out. This wasn’t a thing he need to see just yet. Even if Ayato’s probably watched porn before, he liked to think he was keeping Ayato innocent.

Ayato’s squirming and giving muffled complaints as Shiro drags him back out the house, closing the door soundlessly. Once out the house, he lets go of Ayato and takes his hand, tugging him away. “Hey- Shiro what the hell-“ 

“I wanted to go for a walk with you Ayato-kun”

“We we’re just out walking and you fucking kidnapped me-“ 

“No I didn’t”

“Yes you did-“ 

“shh, let’s just have some fun shall we? Why don’t we go to the park-“ 

“But you said we we’re gonna go and play games. Plus my feet hurt from walking back from the theater-“ The teen whines. “And what was going on in there-“ 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with also will you stop asking questions if I agree to give you a piggy back?” Shiro offers, knowing how to get to him.

“Hnn- fine deal” he says. Shiro grins and gets in the piggy back position, Ayato jumping onto his back eagerly. He loved piggy backs if he had to be honest with himself. Shrio has no trouble carrying his little boyfriend on his back, knowing the boy likes it since for many reasons, mainly since he got carried and he felt taller. 

Back at the house Hide breathed easy, noting he’s gotta do a favour for Shiro later. His attention goes completely back on to Kuro, making sure he had a good time, and he himself too. The both of them came together, kissing and then cleaning off with tissues before playing games. Kuro sat on the floor, leaning back on the couch while Hide was on the couch, sitting forward with his arms under Kuro’s and grinning as he helped Kuro out in the game. Kuro still lost anyway. 

Around an hour later is when Shiro returned with Ayato. “Hello” he greets and is careful to carry Ayato since the younger had fallen asleep on his back. “I’ll be up in my room if you need me” he informs, carrying Ayato up the stairs. Hide caught Shiro’s gaze and smiled nervously about before, Shiro just shrugs and focuses his attention of Ayato. 

“Hide help me I’m dying!” Kuro whines, entirely innocent to everything that had happened and just plays the game. 

“Coming babe! I got you- shitttttt” Hide wheezes and laughs as his character dies along with Kuro’s. 

Hide’s lesson for today, don’t have sex at Haise’s place without guaranteed privacy.


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this is important and I apologize for the fact I have to discontinue this story.   
> Explanation below.

Firstly, I would like to apologise for the fact I will be disregarding my two stories "The kids are alright" and "Here, kitty, kitty~". I believe I have bitten of more than I can chew with these two series and I can't get them to work for the fact of: Lack of time, lack of motivation, lack of ideas (I currently have writers block) and my own personal health issues at the moment. 

I have discovered writing a full series doesn't work for me, I can only write or one shot, sometimes with a second part yes but I feel as if I can't so any more than that.

However I might be able to write one shots that are using the Au's in those stories. I hope so if I get the time.

I'm sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter and only gave bad news, as said before I been finding juggling projects is rather difficult.

I'm going to be honest I feel really bad about this but I also feel bad for not updating when I want to.

I'll possibly delete the two stories unless told otherwise, thank you for your understanding and have a nice day/night.


End file.
